


哥哥(上)

by gtx_fuse



Series: 天降 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtx_fuse/pseuds/gtx_fuse
Summary: 不要脸大当家哥哥诺×逃跑画家弟弟俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: 天降 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571131
Kudos: 3





	哥哥(上)

李家，黑道数一数二的势力，占领商界的龙头。李家分三派，西部李家，南部李家，北部李家。西部的当家为李泰容，配偶是董思成。南部的当家是李马克，配偶是李东赫。北部的当家是李帝努，无配偶。

李家之所以闻名是因为均匀的分工，西部从商，南部支援西部和北部，从商也从黑，北部从黑。各不相干，其中一方请求支援的时候才会看见三派的当家出现。

北部李家的当家李帝努个性随和，只要有钱，让他找人，销毁证据，安插眼线都可以。重点是要有钱。但是就是不可以碰到北部的二当家黄仁俊，李帝努最宝贝的人。

黄仁俊又是何方神圣?他是北部老当家在十五年前领养的养子。老当家看见黄仁俊就立刻把他带回家了，带回家的理由也很简单，他是唯一可以压得住李帝努的人。

黄仁俊只要一发话就可以让李帝努安安静静，乖顺听他发话。但是黄仁俊这个二当家不理家里李帝努干的那些事儿，他只对画画感兴趣，早在五年前就在老当家的帮助下隐瞒踪迹去到国外。

黄仁俊从小就不如浪荡不羁的李帝努，老当家让他学啥就学啥。黑进李东赫设计的系统，打残董思成身边的得力暗卫，没有他不会的。

黄仁俊那么聪明，和西部南部的二当家(大当家的老婆们)关系亲密，却为何会选择离开李家到国外去，连李帝努都不知。

八岁

“二少爷，这是李帝努，家里的大少爷也是你哥哥。给他请安问好吧。”刚到李家的黄仁俊被自己的仆人牵着去花园给李帝努请安。

“你好，我是黄仁俊。可以叫你诺哥哥吗？”李帝努欢喜的很，多了一个那么可爱的弟弟，真是喜欢的不得了。

“你好，那从今以后我就叫你俊俊了！”李帝努看见黄仁俊一笑他也笑了。

我会保护好你的，俊。

黄仁俊作为后来到李家的人，礼数什么的学得都很快。当然，李帝努也多了一个学习以及成长的玩伴。黄仁俊总是跟在李帝努屁股后，这一跟就跟了十年。

黄仁俊原本就对家里从黑的事情不关心，反而每天光着脚丫子坐在风口上画画。李帝努看见了又跟他急，赶紧把人抱下来坐在自己的腿上。

“怎么又坐风口上了啊！脚都冰了，我给你捂热。”黄仁俊身体原本就娇小，被李帝努这一抱在怀里像个大狗狗抱着小奶猫一样。

黄仁俊看见了李帝努嘴角上的伤，摸了摸，问，“疼不疼？”。

“不疼。疼的话还当什么少爷，以后李家还得我管呢，当然得练练！”黄仁俊没回他，在旁边的柜子里拿出碘酒给他消毒上药。

别人通常都问李帝努打赢了吗，谁赢了，你一定赢了对吧。只有黄仁俊一个人问李帝努疼不疼。原本还想装可爱委屈撒撒娇的李帝努想了想，还是算了。

当然，这一切都是没问题，快乐的童年，两人挨在一起玩耍。但是，青春期的少年情窍初开，李帝努的性幻想对象一直以来都只有黄仁俊。黄仁俊一直没搞清楚李帝努对他的感情，他以为李帝努对他的宠溺只是普通兄弟关系。直到十八岁的夏天，黄仁俊有了想要逃离李帝努的想法。

炎热的天气，他俩在大宅里，老当家出去做事。李帝努前一天才从西部那里支援李泰容，想必一定累了，黄仁俊也不好打扰他。黄仁俊切了盆提前冰好的西瓜，端着盘子走到李帝努的房间。

门没上锁，有一条小小的缝隙，里面传来了李帝努的低喘声。黄仁俊往缝隙凑，看见了李帝努抱着他之前不见的那件衬衫在上下抚慰自己的阴茎。他当下就理解了为何他的内裤，衬衫隔三差五又不见一两条。

“仁俊...俊俊..啊...”

丧心病狂，黄仁俊冷静的离开他的房间，把装着西瓜的盘子递给佣人。老当家刚巧也回家了，他拉着老当家回到房里。

“爸，我...打算离开帝努去国外。”黄仁俊给老当家到了杯茶，坐在他的对面。

“那臭小子又干了什么事惹急了我们仁俊啊？”老当家对黄仁俊比对李帝努温柔，因为黄仁俊乖巧听话，嘴甜，不如李帝努放荡。

“不，他没干什么，这是我很久之前就想问您的。李家以后有帝努当家，我对这些也不太感兴趣，我想出国画画散散心。”黄仁俊得赶紧离开李帝努才是，不然拆骨入腹了都不知道。

“好吧，你一向以来都没跟我要求过什么，我答应你。”老当家摆摆手，黄仁俊点点头。

“请您一定不可以告诉帝努，免得他听了又心急。还有，您别让他知道我的踪迹，我想自己一个人呆着。”

“好，我会处理好这些，钱我会定时打给你，在国外好好照顾自己，没钱了尽管说，爸不缺那点钱。”

就这样，黄仁俊出了国，留下了李帝努一知半解寻找黄仁俊的下落。一走五年了，黄仁俊从来没回过来，过年过节也不回来，怎么找也找不到。

李帝努气急败坏，不断问老当家黄仁俊去哪儿了，老当家不答，还让他别找了。李帝努嘴上说着不找，但私底下还是动用自己的堂哥李泰容，李马克所有势力去找黄仁俊。

黄仁俊这里有上海富家钟家的小少爷钟辰乐护着，在国外过得潇潇洒洒。虽然他一直有跟李东赫联系，但他从来就没有担心过李帝努找到他这个事情。

黄仁俊画的画也在国外得过不少奖项，在国外也算是个小有名气的画家。不过，他有一幅画只展览，不拍卖。这幅画是人的半张脸，眼角底下有颗泪痣，另外的半边脸被防腐的真桃花遮住了。

李帝努约了李马克去酒吧喝一杯，谁知他还带上媳妇了，可把李帝努给气的。

“帝努，仁俊都消失了那么久，你还是算了吧，你天天这样，仁俊就算回来了也一定收拾你。”

李马克看着黄仁俊憔悴的脸，搂着李东赫小口小口的给李东赫喂酒。

“唉...我也不知我是惹他什么了，一句话都不说又跑了。”李帝努摇摇头，旁边的李东赫貌似喝多了，手机还没锁屏就放在李帝努隔壁的坐枕上。

李马克带着李东赫去洗脸，李帝努拿起了李东赫的手机，看见了跟黄仁俊的对话。

李东赫“你哥在我隔壁呢”

黄仁俊“然后呢”

李东赫“我老公劝他放弃找你”

黄仁俊“哦”

“哦”是什么意思啊！李帝努按进李东赫手机看见了IP地址的解锁码李帝努赶紧拍起来，回家就黑进去。

李帝努随便找了个理由就回去了，回去就用电脑去黑那个IP地址。IP地址显示，ICELAND。

李帝努的俊俊原来在冰岛，李帝努在网上定了机票之后就收拾行李帝努准备乘搭最早的航班去冰岛。黄仁俊这个傻猪还在睡，丝毫没察觉风暴雨即将来临。

知己知彼，百战百胜。李帝努想起有个竹马是在冰岛的，一通电话过去让他查黄仁俊的所在地。三分钟后，自己的邮箱提示响起，里面是一串乱码。破译之后是家里的住址和密码锁的密码。

黄仁俊住在钟辰乐的其中一间公寓，这间公寓是钟辰乐之前随便投资买来的，都没去住。之后听说黄仁俊要去冰岛就把钥匙给了黄仁俊让他自己捣鼓那完全没有装修的公寓。

李帝努七早八早爬起来准备出发去机场，连夜赶到冰岛已经有时差了。他也不管时差调没调过来，一心想着黄仁俊。

李帝努到黄仁俊家的时候是晚上11点48分，李帝努输入密码之后成功入侵五年未见的黄仁俊家。

李帝努轻手轻脚的打开一间门上画着姆明的房间，黄仁俊睡在床上。小小的一只,旁边摆着一堆姆明。看着黄仁俊熟睡的脸，李帝努忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸。黄仁俊染了亚麻色的头发，头发不像以前的妹妹头，现在烫了，看起来时髦不少。

李帝努偷偷钻进被窝里抱着黄仁俊，黄仁俊一向以来都很浅眠李帝努是知道的。黄仁俊翻过身来打开灯看见旁边突然出现的李帝努一脚踹了下去。

“WHAT THE F*CK!”黄仁俊爬起来开灯看见真的是李帝努的脸。

“Surprise!惊不惊喜意不意外，你的诺哥哥来找你了，来，给我抱。”李帝努被黄仁俊踹了一脚捂着腹部走过去。

“滚！你这是扰民！你再不走我就报警了！”黄仁俊操起旁边的姆明打算扔，想起这是他用工资买的，还是算了。

“去你妈！给我滚！你他妈破译我的密码锁进来我没打死你已经给脸你了！”

“不对，你查我地址！”黄仁俊真是傻猪，IP地址暴露了都不知。

“别那么暴躁嘛！这么久不见就这样对我怕是不好哦,俊俊。”李帝努坐在床沿，把大衣脱掉。

“你脱衣服干哈，你快滚，我考虑不打死你。”

“这么晚没酒店，我又没带钱就出来了，所以...可以跟你睡么...”李帝努摆出狗狗眼委屈脸，黄仁俊直接拿了个枕头拍他脸上。

“家里有客房，自己滚过去。”熄灯，睡觉。

“昂~我怕~你就舍得你诺哥哥一个人，在那房里，没人陪，一个人，随时有人爆窗进来?让我睡嘛！我保证不动你！”

李帝努还赖着不走。黄仁俊没说话，李帝努望着他，黄仁俊心软了只好放他在哪儿睡吧。

“不出声我当你答应我啦？”

“爱睡就睡，你他妈别动手，动手我把你踹出去，一辈子都别想碰我。”黄仁俊拉了拉被子，李帝努钻进去抱着黄仁俊。

TBC


End file.
